Fighting for Love
by WhatAreFriends
Summary: This is my first Fan Fic so please criticize so I can make it better. A strange boy Ben(OC) has amnesia and is found by tohru. Ben seems to like Torhu and Kyo gets jealous. Tohru must choose either Ben or Kyo. Who does she love? Oh also I want to say this Yuki is in love with Machi (FROM MANGA) I don't own fruits basket
1. Chapter 1

Tohru walked into the house to see a mess. As she started to clean she heard a noise under the trash. As she lifted up the papers she saw a boy about her age his hair was short and black. Tohru screamed at the top of her lungs. Kyo ran through the door. Torhu was terrified. What is going on Torhu thought? She ran to the corner running into Yuki. Yuki saw her half crying and held her closer (For people who don't know the curse broke in the manga)

"What the hell did _you _do?" Yuki yelled

"Nothing! A man is here and scared her!" the man sat up with surprise on his face.

"Where am I." the strange man said.

"Look what you did you-"

"Stop Kyo!" Torhu never raised her voice before. "I know what is going on. He has amnesia."

"I am sorry but I don't know anything really. Only that I live in japan and random Japanese facts." They all looked at him. Torhu examined his voice he reminded her of someone but it was hard to focus with kyo in the room. Torhu was still in love but thought he would never return her feelings. Then she knew who he was. "You are Ben. You helped me when I dropped my books a week ago. He lives alone…" They all looked at her as if she said something stupid. "How do you know that?" They all said. "Everyone knows that." Ben tried to stand but he fell. Torhu whispered into Yuki and Kyo's ears "Offer him to spend the night. He can barely stand." No matter what they always agreed with her.

AN HOUR LATER

"I gotta go. I have a date with Machi." Yuki said while running out the door. Ben sat himself on the floor. "All I need is a pillow and a few blankets. Okay?" Torhu grabbed his hand and dragged him outside. "Look! Isn't it pretty?"

"I guess." Ben said Kyo was on the roof as always. Kyo was listening and then he felt angered. Why him Kyo thought. I love her but how do I tell her with him here. Torhu was still focused on the stars when Ben turned to her and said "Can we walk for a little I want to stretch my legs." Torhu nodded and they began to walk. While they were in the middle of the woods Ben slowly moved closer to Torhu. Torhu was lost in thought when she realized that Ren was leaning in or a kiss but it was too late they kissed. Kyo was stalking them and saw everything Torhu felt violated and ran away. Kyo ran up to Ben and held him up to a tree by his neck.

What will Kyo do? Wait for the next update.

I also want to apologize this is my first FanFic so tell me what to do to make them better


	2. Chapter 2

Kyo beat the hell out of Ben before letting him run away. Kyo didn't see Torhu So he ran to find her. When he finally found torhu she fell and was on the ground. When kyo went towards her he tripped and broke his ankle.

Torhu saw that and freaked. She tried pick him up and some how got massive strength. She picked him and laid him on his bed. She called Hatori and said kyo broke his ankle.

She looked in the door way and saw ben. "Im sorry to bother you but can you direct me to the nearest hospital. When torhu left with Ben Kyo screamed "Torhu when will Hatorie be here." when Torhu turned around Ben grabbed her and started to drag her out the door.

"I don't want to hurt you." Ben said psychotically.

"Help!" Torhu screamed.

"I will let you go if you have date with me that last 3 hours." Ben screamed.

"Okay. just let me go." Torhu said. She was terrified and didn't know what to do.

"So it is true. Fear can control people." Ben said calmly

"What?" Torhu screamed.

"This is for my blog,_ True or false. _Im sorry I just wanted to see results."

"Its okay as long as you didn't hurt anyone." Torhu said while shrugging. "Just wait one minute I need to explain what happened. Then we can go on that date." Torhu ran up stairs and saw Kyo on the floor. "Uhm I fell..." Kyo said. after helping him up she told him what was going on and that she was going on a date with Ben. Kyo was full of jealousy but didn't show any.

Tori hoped that Kyo would say stay. She wanted to go yet didn't.

When Ben and Torhu went to the restaurant it was almost empty. Torhu was worried but not too worried. The food was expensive so she was afraid of being a burden. She ordered soup the cheapest thing on the menu. "Would you like a dessert?" Ben said with confidence. It was like he was a different person.

"Oh I will have vanilla mochi." Torhu said shyly.

"Same." said Ben. when the waiter left he said "I own this restaurant. Today it was supposed to be closed but I come in on these days to be alone."

"What about your parents?" Torhu mumbled

"They are in America I am 20 but I wanted to go back and finish school. I always told my dad I loved this restaurant so he gave it to me. I love them and they love me. I really love my life. By the way why do you live with the Sohmas?"

"Oh. My parents are dead. I was living in a tent on their property and one day they saw me and they invited me to live with them so." Torhu said trying not to be sad about her mothers death. The desserts then came. Ben walked Torhu home. When Ben leaned in for a kiss Kyo opened the door and said "Torhu... I love you."

"Torhu I love you,too." said Ben. Torhu froze in fear.


	3. Chapter 3

Kyo looked in to Torhu's eyes and said I have been wanting to do this for so long he grabbed torhu and kissed her. Toru's heat was beating faster than usual. Her eyes started to close. She didn't want it to stop. When the kiss was over she smiled and hugged Kyo. "I am sorry ben but I am deeply in love with-"

"No." ben said while stabbing her with his switch blade. Kyo ignoring his broken ankle tackled ben and screamed for everyone. Hatori grabbed Torhu and brought her to the car. Yuki tackled Ben as Shigure called the police. Ben dropped his switch blade. The police picked Ben up and Kyo and Yuki went to the hospital. Uo and Hana were already there. "We approve." Uo and Hana said.

"What." said kyo.

"You can date her and we won't be against you." said Hana

"Why?" Kyo said

"You tried to protect her orange top." Ou said.

"Thanks I guess..." Kyo said with a confused look. Kyo was the first to go in the room to see torhu. "Torhu." Said Kyo

"Yeah Kyo?" Torhu said with a worried face.

"After graduation please leave here with me." Kyo was determined to leave here and leave his old life and make a new one.

"Kyo I cant."

"I understand."

"You didn't let me finish. I cant let you leave with out me." Torhu and Kyo were in love and they kissed.


End file.
